Bonding
by Scarlett Redd
Summary: Oneshot. Rosalie and Bella: bonding time. Haha. Not my best work, but I'll post it anyway... Hope you laugh a little, at least.


**Author's Note: Helloooo! Yeah yeah, I know, I need to work on my other fics, but I got this idea and I wanted to write it. I don't like the way this turned out a whole lot, so I think I'm going to end up changing it a little bit anyways. So yeah. I figured Alice has had lots of bonding time with Bella, and I wondered about Rosalie... This is intended to be a bit humourous, as most my stores are. Hopefully Rosalie isn't TOO OOC, although I find her one of the hardest to write... just because she's so complex. She's one of my favourite charaters, so... anyway, hopefully you don't think it sucks too bad.**

**Please review. I'd LOVE any suggestions on how to improve. I promise I can write better than this...**

"Edward? What are you doing?" I complained, as he walked away from me in the living room of the Cullen house.

"Bella," he chuckled, "I was going to go talk to Carlisle. Would you like to join me?"

"Hmm..." I thought about it. Carlisle and Edward's conversations were interesting enough. Although, I always felt awkward, as they would only be speaking aloud for my benefit. And I knew Edward needed some time to talk with his father figure alone... I didn't want to be a nuisance. Edward looked at me questioningly. " I think I'll just stay here..."

He nodded, and smiled. Then he made his way towards the staircase.

I sighed and turned on the huge television. I began to flip through the channels.

"Bella?" I looked up, surprised. I hadn't quite gotten used to Rosalie addressing me directly.

"Hello Rosalie." I said.

"What are you watching?" She asked. I realized I had stopped flipping channels when she walked in. I looked towards the flat screen.

"Umm... I'm not sure yet, actually," I said quietly. She sat down beside me. I didn't change the channel. 

"Looks like the OC." She commented. I realized she was right. "I like this show." She confessed. "Emmett makes fun of me, but I am completely addicted. I used to have the seasons on DVD, but everyone kept teasing me." She giggled, "I just keep them hidded upstairs now."

I laughed, "Really? Well then, what are we waiting for? I used to watch this with my mom every so often..." Rosalie grinned.

"I'll be right back," she assured me, and then disappeared in a blur. Within twenty seconds, she was back, DVDs in hand."

She popped them into the high-tech DVD player, and started them.

We sat there, quietly, as two episodes played. I realized right then that I had never really bonded with Rosalie. I had bonded with Alice multiple times, even if it was shopping trips. I had sat through her countless makeovers, and allowed her to buy me a few articles of clothing. She seemed to enjoy that quite a lot. Rosalie and I had never really done anything together that counted as bonding. It was nice, laughing, making the occasional comment.

"Hey Bella," Edward said cheerfully as he bounded into the room gracefully.

"SHHH!" Rosalie raised her long white finger to her full pink lips. "Shut up Edward."

I rolled my eyes, and winked at Edward. Then I turned my attention back to the TV.

I could feel Edward staring at me as he came and sat beside me on the couch.

"What are you girls watching?" He asked quietly.

"The OC." I told him.

"And... what is it about?" He asked.

"People's lives being dramatic and crazy..." I answered.

"Huh. Who is he?" He asked.

"That's Seth."

"Oh. What about her?"

"That would be Marissa."

"And who is that?"

"Edward. Shh!"

"Sorry." I smiled and continued to watch.

Three episodes later, Edward was leaning back against the armrest of the couch, bored. He perked up suddenly, and Emmett walked in.

"Rose!" He called running to sit beside her. She stuck her hand up.

"Not now Emmett. I'm busy watching the OC."

"Why on earth are you watching the OC again. I thought you get rid of those DVDs! Rosalie!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Well, I'm just saying, it's a stupid show. I mean, come on. It's so... weirdly dramatic. As if this kind of stuff goes on in everyone's life... seriously. I mean... come on."

"Well, I like it."

"Well, good for you. It's a stupid-"

"EMMETT! I'm watching this!" I screamed. He looked shocked at my outburst for a moment, and then started laughing loudly.

"Man Edward, your girl can yell."

Rosalie threw her hands up in the air. " Shut. Up. Please!" Emmett sighed and sat beside her, making a face at Edward.

When we finally got through the first season, I told Rosalie I needed a break. She nodded and smiled.

"Why do you like that show so much?" Edward asked as I walked up to his room.

"It's just addicting..."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"But why?"

"Are you planning on doing this all day?"

"Nope. Just until you answer me."

"And there is no way around it." He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Nope."

"Fine. I guess it's just that you see something coming and you need to see it happen. Like in shows where you know two people will end up together, you just need to see it happen to be satisfied."

He considered that. "Okay," he sighed.

I grabbed my sweater that had been laying on his bed, and began my way downstairs again. "You're watching more?" He asked.

"Of course. You aren't jealous of the scary old television, are you?" He laughed. I quickened my pace.

"Ready for more Bella?" Rosalie grinned. She already had the second season ready to play. Emmett groaned.

"Edward... let's go out or something. I can't stand much more of this..." Emmett said.

"Sounds good to me." Rosalie and I smiled faintly at eachother, and I eagerly sat down on the couch.

"Look... I made popcorn!" Rosalie said. I could tell she was trying to get along wtih me at least.

"Thanks Rosalie," I smiled, and took a handful.

We began the second season, making funny comments, laughing... I admit I cried a little at some points. We were a few episodes in when we were interuppted once again.

"Oh. My... ROSE! BELLA! You're watching the OC?!? OOH!" Rosalie and I looked up, confused. It was Jasper that had spoken.

"Um... do you want to... join... us?"

"Sure!" Jasper sat down beside Rosalie, who scooted closer to me, rolling her eyes so only I could see. She giggled.

"Jasper is the only one who would ever watch this with me. I expect Alice has gone to fint he boys, she hates this show too." I laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Jasper yelled at us. Rosalie snickered, but we were quiet.

We managed to get through the entire series of the OC that day. Rosalie and I had laughed a lot, and I really did feel closer to her, even just after simply watching a few shows.

The boys weren't home yet once we were finished, and Jasper went outside to wash his car. Carlisle and Esme had gone for a drive. How strange it was to be in the house alone with Rosalie. She thought for a moment, and her eyes flashed with an idea.

"We should do makeovers!"

I groaned. "No, please no. I already get enough makeovers from Alice..."

"Ahh. But does she let you do her makeup?" She asked. My eyes widened. "Didn't think so."

"Rosalie? I don't know the first thing about..."

She laughed. "No worries Bella. Come on!" She guided me up to her room.

-----

An hour later, we were both perfectly made over. She just had to touch up my attempt on her to make it perfect. She had me decked out in a black mini skirt and a green long sleeve T-shirt. Something I obviously would never wear. But it was all part of the plan.

"Okay. So you think that's enough to freak Edward out?" Roaslie verfied.

"Absoluetly." I promised. "I just have to act all...superficial."

"Just act like me then..." Roaslie joked.

I laughed. "Nah, I mean REALLY superficial. Freakishly...plastic." She giggled.

"Oh. I hear them coming. I'm going to have to block Edward from my head now, but good luck Bella!" Her laugh rang like wind chimes. I smoothed my hair and got into position.

"If we're lucky, the girls are done with their little marathon of misery..." Emmett was saying.

"Bella! There you are!" Edward cried. I walked down one stair, slowly. "Hey Edward."

"What's with the skirt?"

"Oh. Rosalie gave it to me. I think it's hot."

"Hot?" Emmett raised his eyebrows. Rosalie giggled behind me.

"Yeah. Don't you guys think so?"

"Well... I suppose." Emmett said quietly. Edward glared at him.

"What?! I just said the skirt was attr-"

"Okay!" Edward snapped. Then he turned to stare at me again.

"Bella? You hate mini skirts..."

"Rosalie has...brought me over to the dark side." I joked. Rosalie nudged me.

I remembered to keep walking down the stairs. "So what did you boys do today?"

They began a ramble about how they got to LA and back in record time." I nodded, but stayed detached. The plan was working. Edward seemed confused.

Unfortunatly, my clumsy nature kicked in. Rosalie cleared her throat quietly, reminding me I needed to keep walking down the long stair case at an even pace. By the sixth step, I stumbled. Edward was turned towards Emmett, discussing cars. Rosalie was fixing the hem of her shirt. Emmett was engrossed in conversation with Edward. I skidded down the stairs for about ten seconds, doing a full turn. Everyone must have seen my underwear. The next thing I knew, I was in Edward's arms, gasping. "Oh Bella..." He sighed.

"Ugh!" Rosalie groaned. "Maybe the stairs weren't such a good idea..."

I giggled. "Sorry Rosalie. Next time?" I asked, as Edward set me down.

"You can count on it," She winked at me.

I laughed again.

Edward groaned. "Women..."

Emmett sighed. "Tell me about it."


End file.
